


Scoundrel

by black_catt



Category: Monty Python RPF, Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Open Relationships, Passion, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Sex, Slash, free love, porn with dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_catt/pseuds/black_catt
Summary: Michael seizes a hell of an opportunity to a have a very 1970's experience, with some help from Graham.Takes place during the filming of Holy Grail, and it all happens in one long night at the hotel. So long it lasted two nights actually.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- English is not my native language, so some parts might be weird!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's May 1974, early evening.  Michael came to Graham's hotel room in Scotland in need of some guidance.
> 
>  

 

GRAHAM

Michael, close your eyes.

 

MICHAEL

Why? What does it have to do with...

 

GRAHAM

Do you feel comfortable around me?

 

MICHAEL

You know I do.

 

GRAHAM

Then just do it.

 

MICHAEL

Okay, they are closed.

 

GRAHAM

Now, do you feel comfortable?

 

MICHAEL

This is crazy, of course I do. We're around each other all the time.

 

GRAHAM

I'm not talking about us at work, darling... It's just you and me here. And I'm gay.

 

MICHAEL

Yes, I know that, of course. And I'm fine.

 

 

**Graham got up from his seat and kneeled down in front of Michael.**

 

 

GRAHAM

Keep them closed.

 

 

**Michael didn't say anything. He was sitting still with both hands on his lap, eyes closed, head down.  
** **Graham didn't make him any more uncomfortable than anyone else moving around in a room telling him to close his eyes would.**

**He felt Graham's hands touching his knees and his legs being slightly opened apart, just enough so Graham could wedge himself between his thighs.**

**Michael's heart throbbed increasingly faster.  
**  
 **That's not how he imagined things would go. But then, how did he imagine it?**  
**And what did a throbbing heart mean anyway? That he was secretly uncomfortable? Or that he was excited? How could he not tell which is which?**

 **Graham, on the other hand, didn't think twice after Michael asked him "how does it feel to be with another man?" a while before.**  
**It felt like he had prepared for that moment his whole life, and the reply was at tip of his tongue: "Close your eyes".**

 **He fancied all his fellow Pythons in different ways, knowing that none of them would ever give him the time of day, all being dreadfully straight as they were.**  
**Sometimes he had his fun self indulging in daydreams. And it's not like he wasn't busy enough having sex left and right with a lot of other interesting men.**

**But there he was: Michael.  
God's unopenable gift to mankind's lust.  
  
** **Graham, invaded by a warm sunny feeling, started to mentally sing the words to "Crystal Blue Persuasion":**

_**A new day is coming** _  
_**People are changing** _  
_**Ain't it beautiful** _  
_**Crystal blue persuasion** _

**Until Michael himself brought him back to Earth.**

 

MICHAEL

Gray?

 

GRAHAM

Yes!

 

MICHAEL

What am I doing here like this? Can I open my eyes?

 

GRAHAM

I don't know. What ARE you doing here, Michael?

 

MICHAEL

Actually... I'm not sure.

 

GRAHAM

I see. Perhaps I misunderstood then. You can open your eyes... If you want to.

 

 **Liar. Graham was joyfully playing with his food like a cat. He knew what Michael wanted.**  
**He just had to find out how badly he wanted it.**

 

MICHAEL

Erm... I don't

 

  **That lip licking...**

  

GRAHAM

Well then, my friend, all I can say to you is welcome to the seventies. We've been expecting you.

 

**Michael could feel Graham slowly moving closer between his legs.**

 

MICHAEL

What, wait! What... what are you doing?

 

GRAHAM

I'm 6 inches away from kissing you, Michael.

 

MICHAEL

But aren't you gonna ask me why I asked you about being with men?

 

GRAHAM

I'd rather show you.

 

MICHAEL

So you just go on making out with anyone who asks you something like that?

 

GRAHAM

Oh god no! Certainly not anyone. But you on the other hand...

 

MICHAEL

Me what?

 

GRAHAM

You talk a lot, Michael. What if I start chatting this up with you and you change your mind?   
Oh! it seems we found out...

 

MICHAEL

But I just wanted to say that...

 

GRAHAM

Michael?

 

MICHAEL

What?

 

GRAHAM

Open your eyes, this is ridiculous.

 

**There he was, Graham, sitting on the floor, wedged between his legs, a sarcastic smile on his face, intentionally making him uncomfortable.**

 

GRAHAM

Hello there.

 

MICHAEL

Hi.

 

GRAHAM

Gin?

 

MICHAEL

No, Gray, May we start this again?

 

GRAHAM

I suppose.

 

**Graham did a pythonesque impression of their hypothetical new conversation:**

 

 _**\- Hello Graham.** _  
_**  
\- Oh, Hello Michael.** _  
_**  
\- What a pleasant evening.** _  
_**  
\- Do you fancy a drink?  
** _  
_**\- I really should, for what I'm about to ask you, but oddly enough, I'm just not going to.** _  
_**  
\- Oh, If I had known what you were about to ask me, I would have taken some myself, but I don't know yet, so please, just have a seat.** _  
_**  
\- Don't mind if I do.** _  
**  
_\- What can I do for you Michael?_**  
****  
_\- Well I came here, all the way out here in Scotland, literally crawling out of the mud, just to ask you "how does it feel to be with another man?"._  


**  
** **Michael cracked up laughing.**  
**Now he could begin to feel comfortable with this situation he'd put himself in, unaware of how fast Gray would ease into it.**

**Graham was pleased to see his friend laughing, almost relieved.  
He rested his head on his arms, making himself more comfortable on Michael's lap.**

 

 GRAHAM (with pouted lips)

Should I move? 

 

MICHAEL

Yes.  
No.  
I don't think so.  
No, stay.  
Yes, stay.

 

GRAHAM

I will, you know? I might not get another chance to be this close to your naughty bits.

 

**Michael laughed again. But this time he turned red, and sank his face on his hands.**

 

MICHAEL

You're enjoying seeing me suffer like this, aren't you?

 

**Graham almost felt bad about embarrassing his friend... almost.**

 

GRAHAM

Michael, ok ok! I'll only make myself acquainted with your right knee then, see?

 

**He placed a small kiss on Michael's right knee.**

**Michael rubbed his eyes in a sign of slight despair with a big awkward smile across his face.  
Clearly he was having fun too.**

 

MICHAEL

Why didn't I go to Terry with this, Gray?

 

GRAHAM (laughing)

I don't know. I don't even know if you're on something right now.  
I don't know anything in the most wonderful way.

 

**They gave into hysterical laughter.**

 

GRAHAM

Oh my, you are on something, aren't you? Michael, you scoundrel!  
Wait... I know what this is.  
Did the others send you here to trick me? That's so clever, sending YOU!

 

MICHAEL (still laughing)

No, they didn't! Actually nobody knows I'm here!  
And by the way, I'm not on anything! Can you believe it?

 

GRAHAM

Then what the bloody hell, Michael?

 

**Michael dimmed down the hysteria, crossed his arms and looked down.**

 

MICHAEL

See Gray, here is the thing... Helen told me something.

 

GRAHAM

Oh, Helen is in this too! The plot thickens.

 

MICHAEL

We had a bit of a chat before I came out here, you know, for the film.

 

GRAHAM

Yes, I'm fully aware. Go on.

 

**Graham ran a hundred scenarios in his mind trying to guess what could this chat possibly lead to.**

 

MICHAEL

She said, among other things, that I should enjoy this experience... as intensely as I possibly could...

   
  
**He looked up directly at Graham, eye-begging his friend not to make him say it.**

**But Graham was blank, clueless, clearly expecting to hear the rest.**

 

MICHAEL

Ok.. Well, we got married very young...   
And having a wonderful family so soon, I think she just felt we might have missed out on other things...  
So since I would be coming up here for a slice of movie star life, it would be a good opportunity to... you know, make it count.

 

  **Graham's grinning face froze up and his heart dropped to his stomach. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.**

 

MICHAEL

So...

 

GRAHAM

So?

 

MICHAEL

That's the gist of it.

 

GRAHAM

I'm sorry, I haven't caught up with my brain yet. Can you tell me ALL of this ALL over again?

 

MICHAEL

Graham!

 

GRAHAM

Ok, ok... so you thought of me, obviously! Your best choice for  _free love_ spiritual guru.

 

MICHAEL

Yes, that's one way to put it.

 

GRAHAM

But what did you say to her? What are the particulars?

 

MICHAEL

I... At first she got me legless.   
But there's a thing, she knows me so well that sometimes I tend to take her word on me instead of my own.  
She probably foresaw something I didn't even know I wanted.

 

GRAHAM

Bless this woman.

 

MICHAEL

So... _yes_ \- that's what I said to her.  
I mean, after we spent half the conversation assuring our love for each other and that we had no regrets about our life together and...

 

GRAHAM

Yeah, yeah, sure.  
And is SHE going on a sexual bender as well?

 

MICHAEL

Probably, yes.

 

GRAHAM

And you're ok with it?

 

MICHAEL

Essentially. Yes.

 

GRAHAM

Well, Michael Palin! I'm so proud of you!  
I guess nobody that got married in their 20’s in the 60s remains 'nice' in the 70s.

 

MICHAEL

I'm not nice in the way people think I am, I'm very partial to new experiences.  
It's just that to me, having a family is the greatest one of all, if you consider that...

 

GRAHAM

Yeah, yeah, I'm sure it's a hoot and a half.   
Now tell me EVERYTHING you've been up to since we got here, spare no details!

 

MICHAEL

That's the problem, I haven't yet.

 

GRAHAM

You haven't?

 

MICHAEL

No... Bad case of overthinking.

 

  **Graham fell flat on the floor, pretending he had fainted with joy.**

 

GRAHAM

God, do not wake me up now!   
So you came straight to me? Pun intended.

 

MICHAEL

I couldn't think of a better place to start, really.  
While I was talking to Helen at home, things seemed great, but getting here was so... ugh.  
I needed a friendly face to take this up to.

 

  **Graham quickly sat back up and looked directly at Michael's eyes in an exaggerated naughty way.**

 

GRAHAM

Say, how friendly?

 

**Michael smiled while trying to keep a straight face.**

 

MICHAEL

Stop flirting with me for one second, Graham. First things first.

 

  **Graham got closer to Michael and took his chin in his fingers.**

 

GRAHAM

And what could possibly come first, dear?

 

MICHAEL

I... just want to make sure you listened to me.

 

GRAHAM

I listened to you.

 

MICHAEL

And that you understood me.

 

GRAHAM

I understood you.

 

MICHAEL

And ahm...

 

GRAHAM

And?

  

**With each question, Graham got closer and closer.**

**Michael ran out of concerns. He felt like more explanations were due, but Graham didn't seem to need them.**

**And not so suddenly Graham kissed Michael, softly.**

 

 **After a moment, he gently broke the kiss and saw Michael with eyes still closed.**  
**Graham also took upon himself to break the silence as well, since Michael would probably be feeling impossibly awkward.  
**  
**But to his surprise his friend spoke first, broadcasting the most delightful smile he'd ever seen.**

 

 MICHAEL

That was wonderful... I told you I felt comfortable around you. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night goes on.

 GRAHAM

Michael, I still haven't quite wrapped my mind around this... But I'll be damned if this isn't the best prank you boys ever pulled on me.

 

MICHAEL

It's not a prank.

 

GRAHAM

And I'm not dreaming?

 

MICHAEL

I'm serious, Gray.

 

GRAHAM

Then don't be! Be free. Be NAUGHTY.

 

MICHAEL

All right...

 

 **He sat on the floor as well and kissed Graham again, this time for longer.**  
**  
**  

GRAHAM

Ok, love, so how DOES it feel to be with another man?

 

MICHAEL

It's... so far as wonderful as kissing anyone for the first time.

 

GRAHAM

Oh my, I hope that was a compliment.

 

MICHAEL (laughing)

Yes! Let me explain.

 

GRAHAM

Oh Michael, there's no tricking you around conversation, is there?

 

MICHAEL

Well...

 

GRAHAM

Let's make a deal then: Gin for chat. Non negotiable.

 

MICHAEL

Actually, that sounds bloody brilliant right now.

 

GRAHAM

Ok, don't move.

  

**Graham came back with the gin.**

 

MICHAEL

The bottle, Gray?? No ice? Or even proper glasses?

 

GRAHAM

Straight no chaser, Michael. Just like you half an hour ago.

 

MICHAEL

Fair point.

 

GRAHAM

Alright then. You want to lay it all out now, or wait for the gin to catch up?

 

MICHAEL

No need. I'm always ready to speak.

 

GRAHAM

I know you are, but please try not to sound like a schoolboy seeing tits for the first time, dear.  
Conversation-wise you've been dreadfully awkward.

 

MICHAEL

Ouch.  
But good.

 

**Michael drank a fair amount of gin at once, and went on.**

 

MICHAEL

Right. No need to be nervous around you, of course. You've actually been making things a lot easier for me.

 

GRAHAM

Michael, get to it.

 

MICHAEL

Ok. So, I enjoyed the feeling of you unashamedly flirting with me.

 

GRAHAM

Thank you... What other way is there, really?

 

MICHAEL

I imagined it would be different, with you being a bloke and all.

 

GRAHAM

We did trade gin for chat, so I'm gonna ask... different how?

 

MICHAEL

That's the thing, I don't know anymore, and it seems stupid, you know?  
Genders don’t cast spells on people.  
If you want it, you want it.

 

GRAHAM

Oh yes, Michael, and I want it!

 

MICHAEL

But let me ask you...

 

GRAHAM

Just drink.

 

MICHAEL

Why are you, on top of fancying the hell out of my ass, helping me like this?

 

GRAHAM

Before I make another obvious joke, let me just say that I am proud of you, Michael, and of your enlightened wife for that matter.  
I really do believe you’ll benefit from this experience. I admire your openness, and I’m irreparably flattered you came to me.

 

MICHAEL

Ah. I knew you could be serious. That’s all I wanted to hear, Gray, thanks.

 

GRAHAM

Do not go full gay after this, Michael. You’ll bore the life out of us.

 

MICHAEL

No shame in enjoying some kind words.

 

GRAHAM

And how about some dirty words?

 

MICHAEL (laughing)

You’re a great guy, Gray, you know that?

 

GRAHAM

Are you drunk already? Maybe no more gin for you then.

 

MICHAEL

I’m serious. I got fucking hard kissing you, did you know that? You were such a tease wedged between my legs like that.

 

**Graham opened his eyes widely in shock of hearing those words.  
Something had really flipped Michael's switch.**

 

MICHAEL

I sat on the floor because I wanted to hide it actually.  
When I came in here, I had barely said two words before you came on to me so strong, so sure of yourself.

 

GRAHAM

I’m sure you had said more than two words...

 

MICHAEL

But now... your little teases and your great humor actually made me comfortable enough to allow myself to be attracted to you.  
So... I'll shut up and do this, ok?

 

**Michael pulled a wordless Graham into a kiss.  
**

**Graham didn’t want to scare Michael away, and luckily for him, his friend took the lead in unbuttoning his shirt.**  
**And he didn’t waste any time before doing the same.**

 **They began slowly feeling each other’s chests, arms.  
** **Michael was so strong, in such good shape. Graham had mentally mapped out Michael’s torso many times.**

**Graham was about to not be able to have another pause for conversation with Michael, so he stopped himself.**

 

GRAHAM

Is everything alright, Mike?

 

MICHAEL

Yes! Isn’t it?

 

GRAHAM

Yes! Sure! I just wanted to...

 

MICHAEL

You want to talk!

 

GRAHAM

God no! I wanted to check on you because... I don’t how far you want to go...

 

MICHAEL

I...

 

 **Michael licked his lips in doubt.**  
Graham thought he looked amazing all scruffy haired, shirtless, and not really sure where his words were.  
  


MICHAEL

I’m really into this, Gray, but you don’t have to wait for me to make a move.  
I’m the new one at it. Why don’t you lead the way?

 

GRAHAM

Ok Michael... as you wish.

 

**He laid Michael on the floor and climbed on top of him, kissing passionately.**

**Michael looked joyful but still felt somewhat self aware.**  
**Then he felt Graham’s hand sliding down his stomach and reaching inside his pants.**  
**He closed his eyes in relief and sighed, inspiring Graham's kisses to head down his body.**

 

MICHAEL

Gray... you’re gonna go down on me, aren’t you?

 

GRAHAM

Yes... but I wasn't planning on formally announcing it.

 

MICHAEL

Do you mind if I sit back up on the couch?

 

GRAHAM

Of course I mind.

 

MICHAEL

Sorry, I...

 

GRAHAM

Of course I’m joking, Michael.

 

 **So Michael sat up and found himself with his pants pulled half down, hard as wood.  
Graham kneeled down in front of him, starring right into his eyes with a mixture of wonder and disbelief.**  
**Michael felt a bit vulnerable in that scenario, but his friend broke the ice.**

 

GRAHAM

Brilliant idea, love. This is a very aerodynamic position. Not to mention graphic. It will look great drawn on your diary.

 

MICHAEL (laughing embarrassed) 

Just bloody do it!

 

 **So Graham started to tastefully suck on Michael’s cock.**  
**And having that done by someone who owned a cock of their own was spectacular.**

 

 MICHAEL

Oh god, Gray... that’s so good!

 

**That made Graham hard as well.**

**Michael managed to delay coming as much as he could, but resisting his friend's restlessness was difficult.**  
**He let himself become overwhelmed by pleasure and finally came on Graham’s mouth.**

**They looked at each other smiling, and feeling a bit awkward.**

 

 GRAHAM

This doesn't have to be awkward, you know?

 

MICHAEL

I don't mind the awkwardness.

 

GRAHAM

You don't, do you? You haven't ceased to surprise me tonight.

 

MICHAEL

Come sit up here with me.

 

**Graham wiped his lips and sat beside Michael.**

 

GRAHAM

And I thought I'd seen it all last year...

 

MICHAEL

What do you mean?

 

GRAHAM

Oh Michael, we've done this... the experimental sex craze, me and the lads.  
Not with each other, though. Sadly.

 

MICHAEL

Ah, you mean when the Canadians took us for the Beatles.

 

GRAHAM

Yep. There was the sex thing, the drugs thing, the rock star thing, the groupie thing, even a RCMP thing...

 

MICHAEL

I was in some of those _things_ , you know!

 

GRAHAM

Oh Please, Michael. You smoked grass on your birthday.

 

MICHAEL

And I was chased by women!

 

GRAHAM

You literally had half naked girls hanging down your neck in a pool, Michael.  
And you called your wife.

 

MICHAEL

I know it's not gonna make sense to you, Gray, but that sort of bender could not be less appealing to me.

 

GRAHAM

Yes. I suppose I've always known that about you.  
You're very much your own man, unlike us.

 

MICHAEL

What do you mean?

 

GRAHAM

We're proper art bitches, Michael. Whilst you are a person, a solid person, who happens to have great artistic talent.  
The lads, and myself above all, have nothing solid to show for other than our egos.

 

MICHAEL

That's bollocks, Gray.

 

GRAHAM

Oh dear... this is getting me depressed.

 

MICHAEL

You talk too much.  
I would much rather be having sex right now.

 

**Graham choked while trying to find clever words to match the ones he'd just heard.  
Now he was the one being unashamedly flirted with.**

**But he just looked down and smiled in sweet defeat. He took a breath and then the words finally came to him:**

 

GRAHAM

My, my... you're as nice as the closed Pandora box, aren't you? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night takes an interesting turn when Graham takes Michael's quest as his own

**Michael was completely absorbed in kissing, but Graham broke out and reached for the gin bottle. He was feeling a bit overwhelmed.**  
**He then noticed some music coming from the mezzanine one floor down, where the hotel bar was, and where a small crew gathering was to take place later.  
**  
**Except later had already turned into now apparently.**

**And by the sound of that distant but unmistakable Beatles song, he figured Eric was taking up hosting duties as usual.**

**Fearing he might actually go soft from all that thinking, Graham swallowed a good deal of warm raw gin and sadly washed down the last taste of Michael's cum in his tongue.**

 

GRAHAM 

Michael...

 

**Michael dug himself out of Graham's neck.**

 

 MICHAEL

Yes?

 

GRAHAM 

Can you hold on a second?

 

MICHAEL 

Sure... What's wrong?

 

GRAHAM 

Just my turn to overthink some, love, that's all.

 

MICHAEL

Oh, I see.  
I'm absolutely enjoying this, if that's what...

 

GRAHAM

No, no, I know you are, love, I know you are.

 

MICHAEL 

I understand. Ok, let's just...

 

GRAHAM

I am enjoying this too.

 

MICHAEL

I know, I know...   
Gray?

 

GRAHAM

Yes?

 

MICHAEL

You wanna know what I reckon Helen was onto when she came to me with this?

 

GRAHAM 

By all means.

 

MICHAEL 

I might be... subconsciously hinting at her that this movie could be it for us lads.

 

GRAHAM

What "it"?

 

MICHAEL

"It", like the end of the 6 of us working together as Monty Python.  
The show might have given us an afterlife to do this bloody medieval nonsense on our own, but after this...

 

GRAHAM

I thought we had some sort of a plan for the next one. Or at least Eric does.

 

MICHAEL

Yes, but... who knows, really.

 

GRAHAM

Hum... I can't say I've given that half a thought. But I suppose I can relate.

 

MICHAEL

Deep down I feel relieved that we parted with the grinding daily work of the show, while managing to kept our creativities working together in a movie.  
But DEEPER down... it IS the end of the very thing that brought us together, you know?  
I Wouldn’t change anything, but it's a rather heavy feeling.

 

GRAHAM

And you think Helen gathered from all this that you should have sex with other people?

 

MICHAEL

Jesus Gray, she didn’t really specify the whats and the whos. It's about the experience.

 

GRAHAM 

Oh?

 

MICHAEL 

What?

 

GRAHAM 

Have you compiled a whats and whos list of some sort?

 

MICHAEL 

I didn't bloody know I needed one.  
I just thought I'd open myself to the possibilities and they would present themselves to me somehow...

 

GRAHAM

And when that didn’t really do it...

 

MICHAEL

... I realised some pursuing would be necessary.

 

GRAHAM 

That's more like life.

 

MICHAEL

But what about you?

 

GRAHAM 

What about me?

 

MICHAEL

What are you overthinking about?

 

GRAHAM

You know what, Michael? You know what we really need?   
To make this night count, really enjoy it.  
Let's for once leave the talking for tomorrow morning, when we'll be inevitably hungover and awkward anyway.

 

MICHAEL 

Well, I admit I engage in conversation fairly easily.

 

GRAHAM 

It's beyond me.

 

MICHAEL 

So... that means you wanna get back to... what we were doing?

 

GRAHAM 

No... I feel our moment has passed. For now.

 

MICHAEL

Oh.

 

GRAHAM

No, no "oh".  
We're doing something BETTER.

 

MICHAEL

Really? But we haven't even...

 

GRAHAM 

Hold that thought.  
I can't help feeling like I've taken up this little quest of yours as my own.

 

MICHAEL

But what we were doing was very questy.

 

GRAHAM

Nonsense.  
I don't want you to go back to your wife and say "I only shagged the homosexual, dear".  
And she'll go "Graham, love? But you could have done that anytime."

 

MICHAEL (laughing)

Yes, I can actually see that. What's the plan then?

 

GRAHAM

Ah, we don't know yet, but we will

 

MICHAEL

How?

 

GRAHAM

Remember you said you opened yourself up to possibilities?

 

MICHAEL

We'll take drugs.

 

GRAHAM 

Like Syd Barret in Ibiza, my dear.

 

MICHAEL

Except I'd like to remember the whole experience afterwards.

 

GRAHAM 

Oh no, it's something rather less impairing I've developed recently, after a few Ibizas of my own.

 It's just a little bit of dust and a dash of lucy.

 

MICHAEL

Oh, Helen is gonna love this.

 

GRAHAM

It shouldn't last more than half an hour. We won't even leave the room.

 

MICHAEL

Alright.

 

GRAHAM

Alright?

 

MICHAEL

You were expecting me to protest, weren't you?

 

GRAHAM

Perhaps a few more questions.

 

MICHAEL

Well, from now on I am also open to the possibility of talking less and going along more.  
Besides, there's no one I would trust more to administer their own drug... what do you call it?

 

GRAHAM

The Michael Palin enabler.

 

MICHAEL

No, it isn't!

 

GRAHAM

It is now.

 

MICHAEL

Fine! Just hit me.

 

GRAHAM

Ok... here we go. We shall take a drop each.  
Just wash it down with some gin, lay on the floor. I'll dim the lights.

 

MICHAEL

I will never be able to drink raw gin again after this, Gray.  
Warm gin tastes like cleaning product.

 

GRAHAM

Dramatic.

 

 **They laid on the floor for about 6 songs from the nearby party, which amounted roughly in 30 minutes.**  
  
 

MICHAEL 

Gray?

 

GRAHAM

Yes?

 

MICHAEL

Can I say something?

 

GRAHAM

I don't see why not.

 

MICHAEL

How long have we been holding hands?

 

GRAHAM

We're not.

 

MICHAEL

Isn't this your hand?

 

GRAHAM

Yes.

 

MICHAEL

Then that's mine holding it.

 

GRAHAM 

Oh, you mean that hand?

 

MICHAEL

Yes.

 

GRAHAM

I didn't know that one was mine.

 

MICHAEL

Maybe you should check if all your limbs are in order.

 

GRAHAM

Are yours?

 

MICHAEL

Very much, yes.

 

GRAHAM

Do not let go of my hand until I'm absolutely sure it's mine.

 

MICHAEL

Sure.

 

GRAHAM

So... how is it?

 

MICHAEL

Not sure if the distant music helped or not, but it was all here... in a very geometrical sound.

 

GRAHAM

Interesting.

 

MICHAEL

I mean, when Elton was on, I was just listening and thinking "that's a good tune".  
But afterwards it was just... visual.

 

GRAHAM

I made it as far as The Doors actually.  
By then I was so self aware that I started seeing my own organs.

 

MICHAEL

That sounds like the ultimate self awareness.

 

GRAHAM 

Exactly.

 

MICHAEL

I didn't see much of my inside though. My thing was on the outside.

 

GRAHAM

Tell me.

 

MICHAEL

I mean, if the world is a stage, the part we see is between two other side stages that are usually dark.  
But mine were suddenly lit.

 

GRAHAM

You mean you increased your peripheral vision? And with a hint of Shakespeare.

 

MICHAEL

I'm aware of everything now. All this awful hotel room decoration.  
Unless... you didn't mess with the furniture while I was under, did you?

 

GRAHAM

I'm 99% sure I didn't. Why?

 

MICHAEL

Because that lamp cannot have been right there before.

 

GRAHAM

So you had a... geometrical hotel decoration trip.

 

MICHAEL

Oh, much more! I can also feel all the forces that act on me, the gravitational ones.

 

GRAHAM

There's more than one gravity?

 

MICHAEL

Everything has one, everything is like a mild magnet.

 

GRAHAM 

I see.

 

MICHAEL

Maybe I'll feel like this forever.  
I mean, how can I unlearn something like this? I can't UNSEE what I've seen.

 

GRAHAM

I for one am very glad to unsee my organs.

 

MICHAEL

How's the hand coming? Is it yours already?

 

GRAHAM

I believe it is, but I can't let go yet, Michael.

 

MICHAEL

You don't have to.

 

GRAHAM

I'm afraid that if I do, we'll stop being the same person.  
You see, at first I was seeing my internal organs, but then I realised they could be yours as well, since we are essentially the same inside.  
Then I tried to sort us out by mentally listing our differences, but I couldn't find any, because we are both in the same place, participating in the same conversation, our brains listening to the same things, same music and reacting to the same things.  
Our petty differences were so distant I couldn't even remember them.

 

MICHAEL

Jesus Gray, we're properly baked. 

 

**Michael laid on his side facing Graham, who did the same.**

  

MICHAEL 

You are remarkably beautiful.

 

GRAHAM (smirking)

I know, love.

 

MICHAEL

I'm serious. I'm feeling all your beauty at once too.

 

GRAHAM

But I do know. I do feel beautiful. All the time, not just on drugs.  
Question is, Michael Palin, do you know how beautiful you are?  
Or am I gonna have to dose you some more?

 

MICHAEL

I ah... I think I do, yeah.

 

GRAHAM

Because until you do, we cannot leave this room.  
The only awareness you need to grasp is your own, your power, your effect on the world.  
Otherwise you will never truly soak the experiences you seek.

 

MICHAEL

I should write that down.

 

GRAHAM

You've already broken free from heterosexuality, peripheral vision, gravitational forces and hotel decorations.  
Break away from your strongest cage, Michael: yourself.  
At least while you're high.

 

MICHAEL

What, you have to hear me say some 'I know good at this and that' confession or something like that?

 

GRAHAM

Oh yes, give it to me, come on!

 

MICHAEL

But I'm specially good at not bragging about, which is something I think about a lot actually.  
Bragging comes too easily to people, so I do the opposite so I can be good at it too.

 

GRAHAM

Boring. Go deeper.  
Let me see...  
Tell me how hot you look.

 

MICHAEL 

Well, I must be, because people fuck me with their eyes all day, everyday. You bloody do it!

 

GRAHAM

And why is that?

 

MICHAEL

Because I'm a deadly combination of handsome, funny, slightly too shy for my profession, but not affected by it.  
And the part that pisses people the most: I'm married and happy.

 

GRAHAM

I knew you knew all that!

 

MICHAEL

Of course I know... and I occasionally even like it.  
Sometimes I smile back at people who desire me just so I can make their hearts go faster.

 

GRAHAM

Oh, this is bloody brilliant.

 

MICHAEL

Yes, but you'll never hear me say it.  
Consider this is not really me saying it.

 

GRAHAM

But what's the worst that could happen if you just pour yourself out?

 

  **Michael kissed Graham by surprise.**

   

MICHAEL

You want it out? It’s out. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael should have been out of Graham's bedroom by Chapter 2... but here is one more.

**They rolled around on the floor kissing passionately. Hard to tell how high they were.**

**Graham felt the full embrace of Michael's sexual self.**  
**It was one thing to engage in sexual activities with someone, and he knew well.**  
But to actually feel embraced, you really had to have something else to express other than sexual desire.  
Somehow he could now feel how Michael felt about him.

 **Michael didn't have a care in his mind, he was simply following his instincts and desires.**  
**He kneeled down and started taking off his clothes.  
**  
**All he had to do was look at Graham, in a way he had never looked before, commanding him to do the same.**  
And he did, in a hurry.

 **Michael pressed his face against Graham's chest. Biting, licking, kissing, and going downwards.  
**  
**Graham was ready and willing to receive the most psychedelic blowjob of his life, but Michael decided to stop and look up with teasing eyes.**

 

MICHAEL

Do you really want this?

 **  
**  
**Graham laughed, causing Michael to do the same.  
  
And after getting his friend to sweat a little, Michael did what Graham would later describe as making out with one's hip.**  
**He didn't just suck on it, he threw his friend's legs over his shoulders and sunk his face between them.**

**Michael was so high he didn't acknowledge having never given a man a blowjob.**

**To Graham, the lack of previous experience only made it better, more different and unpredictable.  
He just laid there, with arms open, eyes closed, and faith in human kind restored.**

**It could have been 5 minutes or half an hour when Michael needed to come up for air.  
** **He looked like he'd just drowned with a smile on his face, and Graham wanted a piece of that smile.  
He sat up while Michael wiped his face, and placed a small kiss on his friend's lips.**  
**The kind of kiss he usually placed when he wanted to taste himself on another's lips, just to appreciate what those lips had been doing.**

**He had absolutely no idea what Michael would want to do next, but depending on what it was, it would require the need to speak again.  
But the instant Graham pulled away from the tasty kiss, Michael said softly:**

 

MICHAEL

I wanna do it.

 

**Graham didn't precisely know which "it" Michael was referring to.  
Before he could ask, Michael saw his friend's wondering face and said:**

 

MICHAEL

Turn around.

 

**Graham was gladly about to, but he still felt like saying something back.  
So he caressed Michael's face, put on a half-proud half-naughty smile, and said:**

 

GRAHAM

Absolutely, love.

 

**Graham got up, left, and came back with lube. He didn't want Michael to think about logistics.  
**

**Michael wasn't really thinking about anything. His whole being was taken by a heavy sex thirst.  
** **  
** **Graham looked for any hints of doubt in Michael, anything he could attend to.**  
**Nothing.  
**  
**So he slowly turned around...**  
But Michael stopped him sideways, grabbed his chest from behind and arranged himself inside. He began fucking him right then and there.

**It was a clumsy sideways position, but it felt so good Graham just gave up control over his own body.**

**Michael's pace was not too fast, not too slow...  
** **Michael's hand was pressing hard against his chest.  
** **Michael's breath was hot on his back.  
** **Michael's cock was exploding his whole body from the inside with each thrust.**

**Graham squeezed his friend's hand on his chest and led it down to his own cock. He wanted it all.**  
**And not long after being fucked and stroked, Graham came on the floor and some on Michael's hand.**

**Graham took that hand back to his chest and held it tight.  
Michael stayed inside him for a while, resting his head on the same shoulder he had been biting vigorously on.**

**After another unknown amount of time had passed, their bodies separated and they sat back up on the couch.**

 

GRAHAM  
  
You know there's a bed right over there, right?

 **  
**  
**They both laughed, only then acknowledging the exhilarated look on their faces.  
** ****  
Graham held Michael's hand.

 

GRAHAM

I'm not sure we're high anymore.

 

MICHAEL

Why?

 

GRAHAM

Because I've got both my hands back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Graham finally make it out to the outside world.  
> John, Terry and Eric can't help but notice something is off.

GRAHAM  
  
Michael, how are you feeling?

 

MICHAEL

Gray, I feel... unbelievable.  
And yourself?

 

GRAHAM

Oh, I think unbelievable covers it rather well.

 

MICHAEL

I just...

 

GRAHAM

And I mean it quite literally too. _Nobody_ is going to believe me.  
Except for David.  
Maybe.

 

MICHAEL

But I just...

 

GRAHAM

Oh no! I apologise! I didn't mean I'll go around telling people.

 

MICHAEL

Not that, I just wanted to ask you something.  
How does this work for you and David ?   
You know...

 

GRAHAM

What? The general fucking about? I think _you_ know it by now, love.

 

MICHAEL

Yes, I mean... yes.  
But how do you work it out on the day-to-day?

 

GRAHAM

Well, it is, I'm afraid, by being utterly honest.  
You see, being a homosexual on the day-to-day, as you put it, is not a beautiful picture, it's barely a legal one.  
So the last thing we need, really, is to treat it like heterosexuals treat their relationships.  
I mean, monogamy is a powerful invention, but an invention nonetheless, right?  
And the trouble it brings...   
So we allow ourselves to invent our own ways, just as powerful to us.

 

MICHAEL

Makes a lot of sense, really.

 

GRAHAM

Anytime, Michael. In fact, from now on I declare you shall have carte blanche.

 

MICHAEL

For what?

 

GRAHAM

All things homosexual: questions, doubts, tips.   
Or if you happen to find yourself fancying a quick blowjob.  
I will always be at your service.

 

MICHAEL

I'm sure you will.

 

GRAHAM

Well... I think we are done here for now, love. Wouldn't you say?

 

MICHAEL

Yes, I wouldn't mind some outside world.

 

GRAHAM

Up for our little party?

 

MICHAEL

I am indeed. Can you believe it?

 

GRAHAM

Well, we _are_ feeling rather unbelievable tonight.

  

 **Despite so many life changing events, it wasn't late yet.**  
**Not late enough for the others to notice Michael and Graham's absence.**

 **Upon arriving at the party, here'a what they saw:**  
**a dim lit bar, a few tables, a few people from the film crew, scattered Pythons, and a cold garden outside.  
**  
**The world as it had always been.**  
**Nothing out of the ordinary, except Michael and Graham felt like they had been to another planet and back.**

 

MICHAEL

Let's sit at the counter for a while, shall we?   
I need some time to absorb the world back in.

 

GRAHAM

Oh bloody hell... John is coming for us.  
I suddenly feel about to be scolded by my father after secretly snogging the neighbour's son.

 

  **They giggled but tried to hide it, unsuccessfully.**

 

 JOHN

I am not even going to bother asking.

 

MICHAEL

Good evening, John.

 

JOHN

Make it a good night, I'm afraid I'm heading back to my hotel.

 

GRAHAM

So soon?

 

JOHN

I don't really feel up to it but, Michael, you arrived just in time  
to witness Eric trying to arrange a Castle Anthrax orgy with some rather lovely extras that arrived for your scene tomorrow.

 

GRAHAM

The Crystal Ship is being filled.

 

JOHN

Beg your pardon?

 

 **Michael kicked Graham's foot. They kept on giggling like two schoolboys with a secret.**  
**John got distracted by it, and rolled his eyes back.**

 

JOHN

I do know you two to be slightly better actors than this...  
Anyway, earlier I might have smoked some with you, but some of the girls back at my hotel didn't fall for Eric, and those are probably the ones worth meeting.  
I must bid you farewell for tonight.

 

MICHAEL

Night, John.

  

**John left and Michael and Graham strongly believed they had pulled the straight face off.**

 

MICHAEL

Where is Eric anyway?

 

GRAHAM

I see some people at the garden... and Eric.  
But I don't really see a whole castle, maybe 2 or 3 girls, tops.

 

MICHAEL

That explains John's hurry... there are over 20 girls in that scene.   
That means the other 18 or so are back at his hotel.

 

GRAHAM

Well, Michael, two or three are good enough.

 

MICHAEL

Good enough for what?

 

GRAHAM

For you to go over there and make some knickers drop.

 

MICHAEL

I beg your pardon?

 

GRAHAM

Don't beg my pardon, Michael. You're on a free love mission tonight!

 

MICHAEL

I don't think I can fuck anymore tonight, Gray.

 

GRAHAM

You don't have to fuck, just... go flaunt your scoundrel self around.

 

MICHAEL

You mean go out there and chat the girls up.

 

GRAHAM

Wild, Michael. Very wild.

 

MICHAEL

Well, you've set the bar too high.

 

GRAHAM

Yes. I do give great head, don't I?

 

MICHAEL

No. I mean, Yes!.  
I actually...  
Tonight has been so amazing. _You_ have been amazing, Gray.   
You've given me more than I could dream of.  
It really changed something in me. I will never forget this.

 

**Graham, ready as ever to casually exchange cheeky banter with Michael, found himself without words again.**

  

MICHAEL

This is something I could've only done at this point in my life, and only with you.  
I don't mean just the sex, or the drugs, but the opening up...  
The fact that I knew you would joke endlessly about it, but need no effort to understand me.  
I know I keep calling it "it", but...

 

GRAHAM

Michael, stop. Just... stop.   
Not the time or place.

 

MICHAEL

Ok, I'll stop... IF you make an unbelievably cruel joke about this right now.

 

GRAHAM

Poofter.

 

MICHAEL

That's... certainly one.

 

GRAHAM

Fabulous! Off you go then.

 

MICHAEL

But I can't just go flirt. I wouldn't know what to do!

 

GRAHAM

Just do what you think Eric will do. But do it before him.

 

MICHAEL

And why are you so excited about this?

 

GRAHAM

Because I can't wait for Eric's worse nightmare to come true.

 

MICHAEL

Which is what?

 

GRAHAM

You.  
Acting like him.  
Around women.

 

**Michael laughed and felt a little embarrassed.**

 

GRAHAM

Oh Michael, please! You know I'm right.

 

MICHAEL

No, I... I won't argue with you.

 

 **So before heading out to the garden, Michael hugged Graham. Tight.**  
**Tighter.**  
**Then tighter.**  
**The warmth made Graham close his eyes in delight.**

 **But Michael passed the point of a quick hug.**  
**He placed a small kiss on Graham's lips, surprising everyone around who caught a glimpse, and Graham above all.**

 **Then Michael just smiled and calmly walked away.**  
**But Terry (Jones) emerged in front of him out of the blue, scaring the life out of him.**

**Graham overheard Terry asking Michael:**

 

TERRY

Oh my, is Graham ok?

 

**Michael led Terry to a corner, leaving a curious Graham behind.**

**What Graham could see from a certain distance turned out to be quite an interesting sequence of gestures:  
**  
**While Michael talked, Terry glanced at Graham, a bit concerned.**  
**Suddenly he stopped glancing, Michael must have said something shocking.**  
**Then Michael went silent and made a dramatic pause.**  
  
**He looked down, took a deep breath, put his hands on Terry's shoulders, looked up into his eyes and said something quite short.**

**Then Michael took Terry by the chin and kissed him on the lips too, softly.**

**Graham almost fell off his chair.**

**The next thing he saw was Michael smiling goodbye at Terry and heading out to the garden to meet Eric.  
**  
**Everyone around was surprised. Again.**

**Terry headed towards Graham, sat beside him, waited awkwardly for 10 seconds and asked:**

  

TERRY

Is Michael ok?

 

GRAHAM (laughing)

Well Terence Graham Jones! You finally earned that middle name!

 

  **Terry waited another 10 seconds.**

 

 TERRY

I don't know what just happened.

 

GRAHAM

Yes... It's like being in the cast of a Fellini film, isn't it?

 

TERRY

Do _you_ know what happened? He kissed you too!

 

GRAHAM

Oh, I think Michael is just having one of those nights

 

TERRY

What nights?

 

**Meanwhile, at the garden, Michael found Eric chatting up 3 girls.**

 

ERIC

Ladies, look who it is, the man of the hour!  
Michael Palin, meet some of the extras for your shooting tomorrow.

 

MICHAEL

Good evening ladies. Eric.

 

ERIC

Michael, meet Jennifer, Anna and Emily.

 

MICHAEL

Lovely to meet you.

 

ERIC

We're having a bit of a competition here.

 

MICHAEL

I see. What about?

 

ERIC

They claim to have slept with more famous people than I have.

 

EMILY

Yeah, I'm beginning to think Eric here might be a bit intimidated, since he's trying to bend the rules to get ahead.

 

MICHAEL

That's Eric for you alright.

 

JENNIFER

So, how about you, Michael Palin?

 

ERIC

Oh, don't bother. Mikey here doesn't engage much in this kind of tab keeping.

 

**The girls giggled, making Eric very satisfied.**

**Michael remembered Graham's words:  
Eric's.  
Worst.  
Nightmare.  
**  
**So he took a deep breath and opened up a mischievous smile.**

 

 MICHAEL

Yes, I'm afraid Eric is right, I'm no good for that race.  
But I'll let you know when my list for good looking extras opens up

 

 **Eric's jaw just dropped.**  
**Jennifer chocked on her cigarette.**  
**Anna and Emily went from giggling to full laughter.**

**Eric couldn't believe the girls were amused! How could Michael get away with such an AWFUL line like that?**

  

ERIC (laughing awkwardly)

So ladies, why don't we go back inside and warm up?

 

JENNIFER (to Michael)

Coming?

 

MICHAEL

After you.

  

 **Back inside, Terry had already retired to his room, puzzled as ever.  
But Graham was ready to host Eric's flirtatious defeat.**  
**He nodded at Michael, indicating they should sit with him.**

 

MICHAEL

I don't believe you ladies have met the distinct doctor Chapman over there.

 

  **The girls happily headed in Graham's direction.**  
**While they made themselves acquainted, Eric held Michael back.**

 

ERIC

Glad you could join us, Mikey.   
I didn't think you would be showing up tonight, since you have such a long day tomorrow.

 

MICHAEL

Yeah, well... sometimes is better to unwind than to merely rest, you know?

 

ERIC

Yes, yes, I suppose you're right.

  

 **Graham made some small talk with the actresses, as they sat down.**  
**Eric made sure Michael would sit as far away as possible from the girls, cornering him between himself and Graham.**

**Graham discreetly whispered to Michael:**

 

 GRAHAM

I missed something already, didn't I?   
Eric looks like he went back to being a virgin.

 

ERIC

Hey now, that's impolite. What are you two on about?

 

GRAHAM

Oh It's just homosexual business, nothing you'd be interested in.

 

MICHAEL

Yes, Graham and I had some mad sex tonight and he still had some details to go over.

 

  **The girls laughed but Eric just starred, trying to figure out what was going on.  
How come all of a sudden Graham and Michael decided to declare war on his flirting field?**

  

MICHAEL

Could I possibly enter Graham to compete on my behalf in that challenge of yours?

 

GRAHAM

A challenge? Oh, I must!

 

ERIC

That would definitely be against the rules. It's every men for himself.

 

GRAHAM

But what is it? And more importantly, what's the prize?

 

EMILY

Good question. I guess we haven't come up with a proper one yet.

 

ANNA

It's a "who has shagged more famous people" thing.

 

GRAHAM

Well, we better find a challenge I can fairly compete in, because I'm afraid I've already won that one.

 

**The girls cracked up again.  
Eric sank down on his seat and lit a joint.**

  

ANNA

Oh come on!

 

EMILY

We want names then!

 

GRAHAM

I could't give you half the names, my love. And the uninteresting half I simply forgot!

 

ANNA

Bollocks!

 

GRAHAM

No really, ask these two. I drink an obscene amount of alcohol.

 

MICHAEL

It's true. By day he's our least favourite Python.

 

ERIC

I'll say...

 

EMILY

And by night?

 

MICHAEL

By night we drink as well and forget about the day.

 

  **Everybody laughed, even Eric this time. The grass was kicking in.**

 

 ANNA

Alright, alright! We need a new challenge then. One that the three of you can participate in!

 

 **A quiet Jennifer lit a cigarette of her own and fixated her eyes on Michael.**  
**It seemed like she wasn't paying attention to the conversation around her.**

**Michael wanted to stare back, but his eyes weren't as determined as hers.**

**As it turns out, she was paying quite a lot of attention.**

 

JENNIFER

I have a challenge for the three of you: which one has shown more skin on television?

 

ERIC

You mean...

 

JENNIFER

I mean, which one of you would a girl have seen more of, if she had watched your television show?  
All episodes considered.

 

  **Eric and Graham thought about it for a few seconds.**

 

ERIC

I think it's fair to say it's me.

 

GRAHAM

I beg your pardon?

 

  **So they began discussing an endless list of sketches, body parts and dresses, with Emily and Anna's help.**

**Michael just sat back quiet.**

 

JENNIFER

Shouldn't you join?

 

MICHAEL

Have you really watched the whole show?

 

JENNIFER

Who hasn't?

 

MICHAEL

So you know I'll loose that one as well.

 

JENNIFER

Yes... and I've always been curious as to why.

 

MICHAEL

Why what?

 

JENNIFER

Why weren't you showing off your ass as much as the others?

 

MICHAEL

What difference would it have made?

 

JENNIFER

Your ass is the best.

 

MICHAEL

But how could you tell if I wasn't showing it?

 

JENNIFER

Oh Michael...   
College girls have drinking games for your asses all over England, we _know_.  
We can appreciate comedy and take an eye candy on the side.

 

  **Michael lost his words.**

**Jennifer took a drag and sat back:**

 

 JENNIFER

Yep...

 

**All side conversations coincided into a halt, and everyone felt the next thing they said or did would be quite decisive for the night.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some heavy verbal action happens when Eric exits the equation.

**Graham noticed Michael being eaten alive by Jennifer and stepped up to make it worse for his friend.**

 

GRAHAM

So, now we know Michael absolutely lost this challenge as well, what does he have to do?  
I hear he's handing out kisses tonight.

 

ERIC (laughing nervously)

You two are KILLING it tonight, aren't you?

  

**Michael, seeing himself sitting beside Eric, took his hand gently and looked deep into his eyes, trying not to laugh.**

 

MICHAEL

Don't worry Eric... you'll go first.

 

 **Against all expectations (except for Graham's) he actually kissed Eric, who at first even closed his eyes for half a second**  
**but then quickly let go of Michael's hand.**

**Michael broke the kiss leaving Eric speechless.  
Graham, on the other hand, was having the time of his life.**

**Suddenly, Emily launched herself across the table to reach Eric.**

 

 EMILY

I wanna go next!

  

**Eric wasn't even back on Earth from Michael's kiss yet when he felt Emily's lips touching his very eagerly.**

**Anna got up very calmly and said to Jennifer:**

  

ANNA

Ok... she's got this, we can leave now.

 

JENNIFER

Go ahead.

 

ANNA

Aren't you coming?

 

JENNIFER

No no, you go. I'll make sure she gets back.

  

**Anna looked at Michael and smiled back at Jennifer:**

 

 ANNA

Aren't you a good friend?  
Bye love.

  

**By then, Emily had made it properly across the table and was entrenched in Eric's lap while they kissed.**

**Graham, Michael and Jennifer found themselves unconsciously starring at them.**

 

GRAHAM (in disbelief)

Even in his own nightmare...

 

 JENNIFER

So... I'm gonna get some air. Anyone?

 

GRAHAM

Oh wow, look at the time! I should have passed out drunk hours ago!

 

MICHAEL

But you're fine, you didn't drink that much tonight.

 

GRAHAM

Yes, imagine what I'll look like in the morning.   
Well, I'll be off.

 

**Graham left and Jennifer and Michael walked back out to the chilling garden.**

 

 JENNIFER

I didn't know you were all so hippie, kissing each other and everything?

  

**Michael was about to reply but stopped himself and smiled awkwardly.**

 

JENNIFER

What?

 

MICHAEL

No, nothing. It's good...   
Kissing your mates is good. For morale.

 

JENNIFER

That's not what you were going to say just now.

 

MICHAEL

No, it's really not.

 

JENNIFER

Let's have it then.

 

MICHAEL

I don't think so. It's horrible.

 

JENNIFER

So without your mates around to impress there's no more "good looking extras list", eh?

 

MICHAEL

Fair point...

 

JENNIFER

So?

 

MICHAEL

Let me smoke some of your grass and I'll start over.

 

JENNIFER

Let a man smoke some grass and he shall start over.

 

MICHAEL

Amen.

  

**Jennifer provided the much needed joint and Michael really had a go at it.**

 

JENNIFER

Wow... Yeah, slow down.

 

MICHAEL

So you want one too?

 

JENNIFER

One of my joints?

 

MICHAEL

No, that's what I was going to say... about the hippie with all the kisses thing.  
I was gonna ask if you wanted a kiss too.

 

JENNIFER

Well... Why didn't you?

 

MICHAEL

Too cheap, ain't it?

 

JENNIFER

Maybe, but I would've wanted it...

 

MICHAEL

Really?

 

JENNIFER

Seriously, what's this about?   
What are these cheap pick up lines doing in a guy like you?  
You don't look so comfortable on them.

 

MICHAEL

You really want to know?

 

JENNIFER

A hundred answers crossed my mind now, but a simple ' _yes_ ' will suffice.

 

MICHAEL

Now I want to know what you were going to say!

 

JENNIFER

Michael, just tell me.   
Or I will embarrass you in a way you won't be able to come back from.

 

MICHAEL

And now I want to know this too...

 

JENNIFER

Fine, I'm wet.

 

  **Michael turned red and froze for a few seconds.**

 

 JENNIFER (laughing)

I told you you wouldn't come back from it.

 

MICHAEL

So... you're joking?

 

**Jeniffer lit herself a joint and took a long drag.**

   
  


JENNIFER

Am I...?

 

  **They stood in silence smoking for a while.**

 

 MICHAEL (looking up and smiling)

It's funny.

 

JENNIFER

What's that?

 

MICHAEL

What you did there to embarrass me.

 

JENNIFER

What?

 

MICHAEL

If a bloke says that same thing, well, not wet but hard, you get me...  Nobody really cares. He's a creepy fellow at worst.  
But _you_ saying that is... quite apocalyptic.  

 

JENNIFER (ironically)

Yeah, imagine if I knew the effect of my own words on you.

 

MICHAEL  
  
You didn't mind a single cheap thing I said tonight, did you?

 

JENNIFER

No... But if you tell me what's going on it might actually impress me.

 

MICHAEL

In that case... I actually had sex with Graham tonight because I went looking for him to initiate a sexual exploration journey.  
He has a lot of better names for it.  
And we also took a nameless drug of his own creation that had completely different soul searching effects on us both.

 

JENNIFER

Do you have more of it?

 

MICHAEL

Not really... but trust me, you don't seem to need it.

 

JENNIFER

Yeah but... I'll follow up on that later.

 

MICHAEL

Anyway, Graham wanted me to expand the night's experiences because, in his own words, "shagging the homosexual friend" was too easy.  
And I should see if I could "drop some knickers".  
In the process, I should also make Eric live his worst nightmare, which is me flirting like he does.   
Something like that.

 

JENNIFER

Well, _now_ I'm starting to understand.

 

MICHAEL

And the rest you know.

 

JENNIFER

You could have told me sooner.

 

MICHAEL (pointing out his joint)

Well, apparently I'm not build for drug-free free love.

 

JENNIFER

Maybe. But not everyone would have it off with a same sex friend just to explore themselves.

 

MICHAEL

Yes. Bless Graham and his resilient cock.

 

JENNIFER

So... listen.

 

MICHAEL

Yep?

 

JENNFIFER

Is this meant to end up in soul searching sex too?

 

MICHAEL (slightly embarrassed)

Oh... ok, you just asked away.  
I ... suppose I should say "yes" then.

 

  **Jennifer tried to keep a serious face but ended up laughing. So did Michael.**

 

MICHAEL

But... unfortunately not tonight.

 

JENNIFER

Why not?

 

MICHAEL (laughing)

Because my groin is fucking broken.

 

 JENNIFER

Oh... Right.

 

MICHAEL

Hey, were you... really wet back then?

 

JENNIFER

Yes.

 

MICHAEL

Fuck you're honest.

 

JENNIFER

Does it startle you?

 

MICHAEL

Quite a bit.

 

JENNIFER

Good.

 

MICHAEL

Jennifer... Aren't you going to ask me if I'm not married?

 

JENNIFER

Oh no... I'm not popping that bubble.

 

MICHAEL

May I ask why not?

 

JENNIFER

I know you are.  
Besides, whatever "sexual journey" fantasy you’re living right now, I wanna be in it, not pulling you out of it.

 

MICHAEL

Wow, that's... that makes sense.

 

JENNIFER

Would you've felt guilty if I didn't know you were married?

 

MICHAEL

Somehow, yes, I do feel guilty for not having mentioned it.  
Even though I actually have her consent, or something like that.

 

JENNIFER

It's ok, really.

 

MICHAEL

Are _you_ in a relationship?

 

JENNIFER

Not now. But I have done the free love thing too.   
And I've been with people who do it.  
I've also properly cheated.   
Probably been cheated on as well.

 

MICHAEL

That's perfect.

 

JENNIFER

That's not exactly the world's perception.

 

MICHAEL

It is for me. Maybe you can help me understand then.

 

JENNIFER

What do you need to understand?

 

MICHAEL

Is this going to feel bad tomorrow? In a few days?   
Or when I come home?

 

JENNIFER

Perhaps in 5 to 10 years.

 

MICHAEL

Really?

 

JENNIFER

No, I'm joking.

 

MICHAEL

Yes, I realise now how stupid my question sounded.

 

JENNIFER

I'll tell you this, if you don't feel bad tomorrow, apart from the hangover you're gonna face during long work hours, I don't see why you should worry.

 

MICHAEL

Didn't it worry you to leap into something you had no idea how it would impact you?

 

JENNIFER

Well, not enough to keep me from doing it.

 

MICHAEL

Yes, of course.  
But I'm lacking some guideline here.  
Like when you mistreat someone, you usually feel guilty, or when you help someone, you feel elated. That sort of thing.  
What's the basic guideline for cheating on your wife?

 

JENNIFER

Well now, there's a LOT of people you can ask that.

 

MICHAEL

Yes, but I want to hear it from you.

 

JENNIFER

Why? I don't have a wife.

 

MICHAEL

But you seem to have given this sort of thing half a thought.

 

JENNIFER

But you're not really doing it, are you?   
You are not properly cheating on your wife.

 

MICHAEL

I suppose I'm not.

 

JENNIFER

Have you ever though?

 

MICHAEL

I have not actually.

 

JENNIFER

Why not? I mean... in general.   
You lads are like The Beatles in a recently Beatleless nation.

 

MICHAEL

One could pass it as honesty or, as I'm told, I'm 'nice'. But I'm not noble or anything.  
I don't _not_ do it because I think it's wrong, I just don't need it.

 

JENNIFER

Though you seem to have given it half a thought too.

 

MICHAEL

Can I tell you a secret?

 

JENNIFER

By all means.

 

MICHAEL

If I leave love out the equation, I'm still happy.  
I have sex with my wife, and it's mostly the good kind, not the reproductive one.   
Though we have some children to account for.  
And then I'm busy. I want to do more of everything: writing, performing, fathering, husbanding.  
Of course I get my share of flatter from other women, but afterwards my mind is quickly off to something else.

 

JENNIFER

Wow, that's... But why did you leave love out of the equation?

 

MICHAEL

Because I don't think the others do it because they don't love their wives.

 

JENNIFER

Michael, you're gonna be FINE.   
Today, tomorrow, even from 5 to 10 years.

 

MICHAEL

Actually I do feel more enlightened talking to you.   
But there's one thing I still don't get.

 

JENNIFER (getting another cigarette) 

Hit me.

 

MICHAEL

What if I fall in love with you?

 

**Jennifer was caught by surprise and forgot to light the cigarette, but took a drag anyway.**

   
  


JENNIFER

Oh dear.

 

MICHAEL

Oh no, I'm sorry! I didn't meant it like that!   
Let me rephrase it.

  

**Jennifer laughed nervously.**

  

MICHAEL

It's something Graham said... well, because I also asked him about it.  
Once you have a wife, or husband, and you're both talked up about having sex with other people.  
How do you go about ending up on a night like this? Getting intensely involved with someone else?  
And on top of it there's mind blowing sex...  
I mean, at one point there I thought I was going to have to leave my wife for Graham.

 

**They both laughed, and Michael went on.**

 

MICHAEL

But, to be fair, I was also heavily drugged at that point.

 

JENNIFER

Well THAT I can actually help you with.   
This magical night you're having is not even remotely how free love experiences go.  
This is actually what people _want_ to have and _claim_ they had.   
But they are mostly just convincing themselves.  
So free love hearts out there are not in danger as much as you think, really.

 

MICHAEL

And when they are?

 

JENNIFER

Then... you just fall in love.  
But you have to know what it means to you beforehand.

 

MICHAEL

Go on...

 

JENNIFER

You said it yourself, you associated falling in love with leaving your wife, because you associate love with being a couple, right?  
That's schoolbook, forget about it.  
I bet Graham knows this too, you can just fall in love, enjoy the experience and go on with both your life and your wife.  
   
 

 **Michael listened very carefully.  
He felt as if his mind was clearing.   
****They sat quietly for a few seconds.  
**  
**Then Jennifer took a drag out of her now lit cigarette and smiled. She liked the idea of what that silence could lead to.**

 **Soon enough Michael leaned in to kiss her, and she corresponded aggressively.  
**  
**That first kiss felt like an adrenaline explosion was melting them together.**

**She moved on to sit on his lap, facing him and pressing her body against his.**

**They slowly broke the kiss... and started up again. a few times.**  
**Unmeasurable time passed.**

**Eventually they both became aware of the massive erection between them.**

**They laughed nervously.  
If it was up to them, they would be fucking right then and there.   
But it was also up to them to realise they were sitting on a hotel garden and the sun was rising. They wouldn't be alone for much longer.**  
**Not to mention they had to work in a few hours. Together.**

**Jennifer unmounted Michael and sat beside him again.**

 

JENNIFER

How do you feel?

 

MICHAEL

I feel like I want to bury my face between your legs. Does that count as a feeling?

 

JENNIFER

Absolutely.

 

MICHAEL

And you?

 

JENNIFER

Oh I'm drenched.

 

MICHAEL

There it is again.  
And what a feeling that must be.

 

JENNIFER

It's much more than a feeling, it's a fact.

 

MICHAEL

I'm gonna be running on this adrenaline for about 3 days with no sleep aren't I?

 

JENNIFER

Are you _sure_ your groin is broken?   
Didn't you make that up just because you were feeling shy?

 

MICHAEL

Sadly, no. I'm really beat.

 

JENNIFER

Well then you're the one who's gonna have to spend the day with me in full costume asking you for a good spanking after the oral sex. For hours.

 

MICHAEL

When you say things like that my cock fucking aches, Jennifer.

 

JENNIFER

Oh, don't start being romantic _now_. A ladle's heart can't take it.

 

MICHAEL

Well, I can't help being a gentleman sometimes.

 

JENNIFER

Listen, what's that scene about anyway?

 

MICHAEL

What do you mean?

 

JENNIFER

Is it a weird metaphor for everything you just talked about?  
Like you, or this public image of you, being chased by girls but fleeing from temptation because people think you're pure and shit.  
But deep down you're not, so the character ends up caving.  
 

MICHAEL

Something like that.

 

JENNIFER

Quite a personal scene to put out there, but done so in a brilliant way.

 

MICHAEL

Ah, thank you.   
It's a fine art to mock yourself in the most ridiculous way you can imagine.

 

JENNIFER

Your wife didn't have to go far to do the math.   
She probably read the script and thought you secretly wanted to have an orgy with 20 girls.  
Then she thought: "Maybe he should blow off some steam..."

 

MICHAEL (laughing)

I think I'll take it one girl at a time... Plus Graham was a handful.

   
 **Michael leaned in to kiss her again.**

**She let him get close enough and whispered:**

 

JENNIFER

Maybe I'll keep the costume then...

 

MICHAEL (whispering)

You're a bit mad, aren't you?

 

JENNIFER

 Little bit.

 

**Michael moved his lips close to her ear:**

 

 MICHAEL

So you're going to ask me to spank you after you go down on me...?

 

**They kissed aggressively.**

 

MICHAEL

Ok!  
I think we... let's just leave it like this, shall we?  
Or we'll won't be able to exit this garden.

 

JENNIFER

Yes!   
We should definitely go.

 

MICHAEL

Meet me tonight. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter I ever wrote of this and any fanfic. I thought it would only need in introduction chapter, but it turned into 15,000 words :P

  **On the set, later that day, Michael acted extremely professional, like nothing had happened.  
it was like he hadn't even met her.**

**Jennifer liked that, it felt great.  
Because not that deep down, she knew he was thinking about it hard, but needed to focus, since the whole scene was basically his and Carol's. **  
**Besides, pretending not to know each other made things more exciting.**

 

**Michael had arrived on set consciously avoiding eye contact with Jennifer.  
But didn't take long after the usual social activities before the camera rolled and Terry yelled ' _action'_ for him to glance at her.**  
**At the worst possible moment.  
**  
**Jennifer wasn't on that scene, she was off camera waiting, but their eyes meeting was enough to distract him.**  
 **Since it was the first shot of the day, it was dismissed as warm up.**

**At least Graham wasn't there to watch him like that.  
None of the guys were, and John would only arrive later that day if they made the schedule on time, but it was unlikely.**

  **But, as it happens with life, the lunch break came, and Michael managed to bump into Jennifer having a smoke outside.**

**They stood side by side, looking ahead, and trying not to look acquainted.**

 

 MICHAEL

 You seem really calm.

 

JENNIFER

That's because you seem really focused, so I'm good.

 

MICHAEL

Clearly it's not your first movie set with a liaison.

 

JENNIFER

As clear as it's yours.

 

MICHAEL 

I wanted to see how you were doing.   
I'll see you later then?

 

JENNIFER

Absolutely.   
Just go do your thing, I'll do mine and we'll... reconvene.

 

MICHAEL

 You'd make a terrific cold war spy.

 

JENNIFER 

I don't think they call themselves "cold war spies".

 

MICHAEL 

See? Takes a good spy to know that.

 

JENNIFER

 You, on the other hand, should stick to your day job.

 

MICHAEL 

Speaking of which...

 

  **Michael got called up, break was over.**

  **So this is how the scene goes:  
Michael's character, Sir Galahad, ends up in Castle Anthrax after seeing a Holy Grail beacon, which turned out to be misleading.   
** **The castle's 150 determined and horny female inhabitants offer themselves to be punished by having him tie them up to a bed, spank them, and follow the punishment with the oral sex.  
** **He then decides to stay, but is quickly rescued by fellow knight Sir Lancelot, under heavy protest.**

**Jennifer decided to have a little harmless fun on Michael's expense.  
She offered herself to have her character offer herself to get spanked by Sir Galahad. **

**A simple and quirky "And spank _me_!" line repeated take after take, so she could witness his humorous disbelief trying to break him out of character   
(and occasionally succeeding). **

  **Time eventually passed, and by the end of the shooting day Michael seriously wondered how many actors had been in that specific position:  
secretly flirting with an actress and waiting for a whole day's work to be with her. Or him.**

**And where on Earth did they find the time and energy to have it as a lifestyle?**

**Eric would be one for sure.**

**Michael himself was running solely on adrenaline, but Eric's adrenaline fuelled affair days were certainly behind him.  
Now he seemed to be doing it out of sport.**

  **Anyway, what did he know?**

**He didn't even know what would happen that night.  
Could it be crazier than the night before?**

  **First things first, he also didn't know where he and Jennifer would be meeting, but she probably had come up with something already.**

**What he _did_ know was that he had to disappear from the set as quickly as possible before someone tried to make plans with him. **

  **Meanwhile, Jennifer was observing Michael's moves like a fox.  
It was funny watching him try to dodge his crew mates and evade the set.**

**Michael left the set halfway into the darkness and looked for Jennifer from the outside.  
She came to him, pretending to be casually out for a smoke.**

 

JENNIFER (ironically) 

You're a natural for affairs, your wife will be so proud of you.

 

MICHAEL 

Not to mention Graham.

 

JENNIFER

 So?

 

MICHAEL

 So...?

 

JENNIFER

 I'm just gonna ask so I know what to do here.   
Are you just nervous or actually having second thoughts?

 

MICHAEL

Just nervous.

 

JENNIFER

 Don't be. Yesterday you were knee deep in hallucinogens and had gay sex with your friend.   
Today will look like a catholic mass next to that.

 

MICHAEL

 Ah, but none of that anticipated. Obviously.

 

JENNIFER

 Ok, I see.

 

MICHAEL 

But... yes, you're right. I could be more practical.   
If I leave now, I can shower in hot water.   
Then I'll meet you at your's, alright?

 

JENNIFER 

Absolutely.

 

MICHAEL 

Then we'll "reconvene".

 

JENNIFER 

That's the spirit.

 

MICHAEL 

Do you want a ride back to town now?

 

JENNIFER

No, I'll stay a little longer.   
I wanna see if I can get a hold of my costume after the set is cleared.

 

MICHAEL

 You are not serious.

 

JENNIFER 

I sure am.   
You don't have to disport if you don't want to, I'm getting it for myself anyway.

 

MICHAEL (laughing) 

Disport, really?  

 

**She turned around and left without looking back.  
From then until the reconvening everything went accordingly.**

  **Later, at Jennifer's hotel room, Michael sat on the bed as Jennifer walked around organising some things.**

**He spotted the white cloth hanging from a chair.**

 

 MICHAEL (in disbelief)  

Is that what I think it is?

 

JENNIFER 

Yes.

 

MICHAEL 

That's stealing.

 

JENNIFER 

I had a feeling you might say that.

 

  **She smiled mischievously at Michael, like he was her accomplice.**

**He started to picture all the things he might want to do and say to her... _if_   he was a little bit drunk.**

 

MICHAEL 

I need a drink.

 

JENNIFER 

Yeah, I could use some myself. I have vodka.

 

MICHAEL 

Well, if _you_ are in need of alcohol, I'm gonna need the whole bottle.

 

JENNIFER 

You don't think I'm nervous?

 

MICHAEL 

I think you're considerably less nervous than me.

 

JENNIFER (sitting on the bed)

 Come on. What are you nervous about?

 

MICHAEL 

You know, it's not the married thing or the crazy experience.  
I feel like I've regressed back to 16, because I feel ghastly inadequate next to you.

 

JENNIFER 

Yeah, you could really use some alcohol.  
Because last night you were pretty adequate...

 

  **They started drinking vodka from the bottle.**

 

MICHAEL 

And you?

 

JENNIFER 

Me? Just the usual. Anticipation jitters.   
But I get it.

 

MICHAEL 

What?

 

JENNIFER 

You really have no idea how attractive you are, have you?

 

MICHAEL

 Why?

 

JENNIFER 

Because if you did, you'd be an asshole.   
But at least you wouldn't be feeling inadequate.

 

MICHAEL 

Is that so?

 

JENNIFER 

And the fact that you're not makes you even more attractive.

 

MICHAEL

Ok then, tell me exactly what an asshole is.

 

JENNIFER 

Let me see...  
Someone who entices you and gets you going but does't deliver after getting what they want.

 

MICHAEL 

I can grasp it, but you'll have to be more specific.

 

JENNIFER

 Oh, you want the... ok.   
Let's say we met yesterday night, had that whole thing, then you charmingly said "meet me tonight", ok?

 

MICHAEL

 Ok.

 

JENNIFER 

If you were an asshole, today you wouldn't have "checked on me", you would've just... I don't know, ignored me all day and slipped me a note saying you would meet me here.  
Then you would get here, grab me, fuck me for less then ten minutes, acted like you tired and head back.

 

MICHAEL (joking)

 I didn't know I had that lovely option.

  

**Jennifer hit him with a pillow and they fell on the bed together laughing.**

 

 MICHAEL 

So, if I'm not an asshole, what am I doing?

 

JENNIFER 

What do you mean?

 

MICHAEL 

Who am I being? In your experience.

 

JENNIFER

 I'm not quite sure where you're going with this...

 

MICHAEL

 That's because I'm not going anywhere. It's genuine curiosity.   
If anything, I'm merely trying to understand how you see me.

 

JENNIFER 

You're.. being yourself.   
With no guidelines whatsoever.

 

MICHAEL 

Clearly.

 

JENNIFER

It's not a bad thing.   
Means you're connecting without fearing I might cling to you and ruin your life.  
Or without charming me just enough to assure I'll have sex with you.

 

MICHAEL

 The assholes you've slept with are fascinating.

 

JENNIFER 

Yeah, they make great anthropology material.

 

MICHAEL 

And so are you.  
I mean, fascinating, not anthropology...

 

**Jennifer interrupted him with a kiss.**

**Michael was very relieved she broke the ice. He was dying to feel his own age again.**

  **The more they kissed, the more vodka mixed with relief and produced some overdue relaxation.  
And a good dose of that allowed them to feel aroused. **

**But there was no sign of hurry.**

 

MICHAEL 

You know...

 

JENNIFER 

Yeah...

 

MICHAEL

Turns out I get you too.

 

JENNIFER 

Yeah? What are you getting?

 

MICHAEL

You don't scold me for talking too much like Graham does.  
You find pleasure in words, like me.

 

JENNIFER

Oh yeah, I'm a big talker...

 

**She kissed him again.**

 

JENNIFER (talking close to his lips)

 ... I have no problem in stopping what I'm doing to get some words in.

 

MICHAEL (holding her close) 

That's what got me crazy yesterday... You were dead sharp in everything you said.   
It felt like you had investigated me and showed up completely prepared to take me down.

 

JENNIFER

 Well, I _am_ a good cold war spy.

 

**At least now they could kiss when things to say ran out. And so they did.**

  **When Michael began getting hard, he decided to let himself get carried away, it had a been a long day of controlling and acting.  
** **He loved the idea that she would soon notice and yearned for her reaction.**

  **Jennifer was exhilarated to finally get to the point they had stopped 18 hours before, at the garden.  
** **Her legs were entangled with his, so she quickly noticed the growing bulge pushing against her hips.**

**She looked indiscreetly at his eyes and climbed on top of him with intentions of straddling.  
** **They went at it for a while, it was a delicious way to get reacquainted.**

**But the urge to take clothes off awoke something that was lurking in the back of his mind, and he knew she would eventually bring it up.**

 

MICHAEL 

Fine, you win.

 

JENNIFER 

Win what?

 

MICHAEL 

You know.

 

JENNIFER 

Oh God, should I? 'Cause I really don't.

 

**She really didn't.**

 

MICHAEL

 The costume.

 

JENNIFER

You mean...

 

MICHAEL 

Yes.

 

JENNIFER 

You want to...

 

MICHAEL 

Yeah, I can't believe I do...   
I mean, I've never done anything remotely like this.

 

JENNIFER 

And what exactly do you want?

 

MICHAEL 

I... want you to do your best?

 

JENNIFER 

Why don't I just put it on and we'll go from there?

 

MICHAEL

Sounds fabulous.   
So now I...

 

JENNIFER 

Well, turn around for a minute.

 

MICHAEL 

Right.

 

JENNIFER 

You don't have to see how the sausage gets made.

 

**He loved how in charge she was. Not bossy but in charge. And making jokes at this point.**

**He, the actual comedian, couldn't be funny right now to save his own life.**

 

JENNIFER 

Hey. Handsome knight.

 

**Michael's heart leapt up to his throat.  
** **Turning around and looking at her seemed to be happening in slow motion.**  
  
There was a great deal of embarrassment Jennifer could drown in just then, but it was worth it.   


 

JENNIFER 

Ok, come on, I can't keep a straight face for long.

 

**There she was, dressed in a long sleeved silk white dress, with a golden band around her head, just like her character from the Castle Anthrax scene.**

 

MICHAEL 

Oh my god...

 

JENNIFER 

Do I look stupid?

 

MICHAEL 

You do not.  
Aside from looking earth shatteringly hot, you look oddly therapeutic.

 

JENNIFER 

Oh, I'll take that.

 

**Michael walked towards Jennifer slowly. She took his hand, raised it, and spun herself around it, like the dance move.**

 They **kissed him ferociously.  
** **As he slid his hands through all that silk, feeling her bare back, her ass, her shoulders, she could feel his erection exploding.  
**

**They kissed long and hard until they lost balance a bit and leaned on the wall. Both were a little drunk and laughing.**

  **Jennifer turned half way around, laying her back on Michael's chest and placing his hands around her waist.  
** **He squeezed her to the bones, while his lips tried to find a way through her hair to bite her neck.**

  **She swayed her hips against his, teasing his imprisoned cock, while bending over a little.  
** **That drove him crazy.**

**His hands grabbed her breasts and slid back down to her waist.**  

 

**Michael seemed _really_ on board with that half-lap dance half-dress up fantasy Jennifer was making up on the spot, which made it easy for her to be creative.**

  **He started to pull her white dress up slowly,  
** **She felt the cool fabric sliding up her nipples and threw her arms up around his head.  
** **When the dress was halfway up around her waist, he touched one of her breasts softly from under the dress, feeling her nipple harden at the touch of his fingers.  
** **Jennifer moaned, feeling like she hadn't breathed in a while.**  

 

**The moan brought Michael's senses back to life.  
** **He could hear how loudly they were breathing.  
** **He could smell her.  
** **He could sense her warmth.  
** **And he threw the dress on the floor.**

  **Jennifer turned back around to face him, now wearing nothing but black laced panties and the golden band in her head.**

  **Their eyes met each other.  
** **Her confidence had an electrifying effect on his own.  
** **They rushed to a long kiss, and she started to unbutton his shirt.**

 

JENNIFER 

My my... I’m about to boldly go where no BBC viewers have gone before...

 

**Michael laughed, his eyes still closed from the kiss.**

**He licked his lips and held her hands, stopping her from pulling his pants down.**

 

MICHAEL (joking) 

Good point. I don’t know if I’m ready for a BBC viewer to see me like this...

 

JENNIFER 

Well, you weren't so shy while I used you as a dance pole just now.

 

MICHAEL 

Well, if you _must_ undress me, make it count for all the viewers I’ll never get to personally expose myself to.

 

JENNIFER 

On second thought, I don't know if I can handle that much responsibility...

 

**Jennifer sat on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs in protest.  
** **He moved towards her while she crawled away from him.**

 

**Finally he got on top of her, and pinned her hips down.  
**   **His hand slid so far down her ass that he was about to be in contact with her very wet reality.  
** **That touch made his pressure drop a bit. He just wanted to get naked already and fuck her right then and there.**

  **But that's not what he was there for. He wanted it to last more, to play more, to do more new things.  
** **And for that to happen the action had to be moved away from his cock for a while, so he thought of something different he craved to do...**

 

MICHAEL 

Jennifer?

 

JENNIFER 

Yeah...

 

MICHAEL 

Fancy sitting on my face?

 

JENNIFER 

Ok...

 

MICHAEL

 Really?

 

JENNIFER

 Of course!   
Do you want me to... or should I just sit?

 

MICHAEL 

No, just sit... One thing at a time.

 

**So Jennifer was about to take her last piece of clothing off...**

 

MICHAEL 

No... Leave them on.

 

JENNIFER 

Oh.

 

MICHAEL 

I mean, If you want to.

 

JENNIFER 

I do not mind it at all.

 

**That's what she was talking about.  
** **The ideas and requests were free flowing out of Michael.**

  **She crawled up on top of him, her hips getting closer to his lips.**

 

JENNIFER 

Just lift your shoulders a little... my legs go here...

 

**She carefully sat on his chest facing him down.** **And he had a great view of her gleaming body.**

**Sliding his hands to her lower back, he brought her very warm and very wet pussy to his mouth.  
** **And practically french kissed the shit out of the black laced underwear.**

  
JENNIFER 

Oh God... Could you...  
  


MICHAEL  

I could anything you want.

 

JENNIFER 

Go ahead and bite...

 

**He bit her pussy softly. And then not so softly. It made her moan and ride his face.  
** **She was seeing starts behind her tightly closed eyes.  
** **He then pulled the gusset out of his way and landed a slow, deep lick from her pussy to her clit.  
** **Her body squirmed in pleasure while he drenched his tongue, lips, chin and nose on her cum.  
  
** **She had to lean against the wall while he tried to keep a steady licking pace around what seemed to be her favourite spot for squirming and moaning.  
  
** **After some time, she wanted to come but her legs were starting to weaken.**  
That was a delightful but ungrateful position. 

 

JENNIFER 

Oh Lord... I can barely feel my legs.   
Do you mind if I lie down?

 

MICHAEL 

No, of course. I'm sorry if...

 

JENNIFER 

Don't be. It's a great sign.   
It's hard to walk straight if you've had good sex.

 

**God, she was blunt. And he blushed.**

  **She gracefully unmounted his head and fell on the bed beside him.  
  
** **He moved his glazed jaw sideways to adjust it.**

 

JENNIFER 

It's hard to chew straight if you've had good sex too.

 

MICHAEL 

I feel like you're trying to tell me the sex is good.

 

JENNIFER 

A lady would never.

 

MICHAEL 

Don't have to, you almost came right on my face.

 

JENNIFER

 Oh, I was just about to, yes...   
But the lack of blood in my legs would've made me pass out before.

 

MICHAEL 

Good... 

 

**He leaned in to kiss her lips, her neck, her shoulder, her breasts, her stomach...**

 

MICHAEL 

 ..because I'm not done yet.

 

**He could be a dirty tease when he wanted to.  
** **He found his way between her legs again, kissed her belly button and began removing her black laced underwear.**

**She closed her eyes.  
** **But he suddenly stopped and got out of bed.**

 

JENNIFER 

What...

 

MICHAEL 

I think we're past being dressed at this point, dear.

 

**Michael freed himself from the clothes he was still wearing.  
** **Jennifer got slightly hypnotised by the sight and sat back up on the edge of the bed to indulge in something she was longing for.**   


 

JENNIFER

Come here...

 

**He stood in front of her and she pulled his hips closer to her face.  
** **She took his cock in her hand and sucked on it while stroking it.**

 

MICHAEL

Go slow... I don't wanna...

 

JENNIFER (looking up at him)

Don't worry... I just wanna taste it...

 

MICHAEL

That's so good...

 

JENNIFER

Just let me know and I'll stop.

 

**He stopped talking and touched her face. His eyes rolled back with pleasure.  
But that would not last very long since he wanted to delay** coming.

 

MICHAEL

You better stop now...

 

JENNIFER

Oh, too bad...

 

MICHAEL

I'll say.

 

**Michael kneeled in front of her and they kissed.  
** **Then he crawled back in bed between her legs,** **right to where he'd left off.  
** **It was amusing to find the all sweet spots in her pussy that made her flinch, and he spend a good deal of time on it.**

 

JENNIFER 

Oh shit, that's so good... I'm gonna come in two seconds.

 

MICHAEL 

I'm counting on it.

 

**Jennifer felt like his tongue could cut her in half.  
** **She instinctively spread her legs even wider and came.  
** **Gloriously.**

  **He watched her body arching until her head was upside down.  
** **She made no sound at all, she wasn't even breathing.  
** **It was like her mind was contorted out of her body.**  
  
Then it abruptly fell back after 30 seconds or so.

  **She took a deep breath and pressed his head against her pussy.**

 

JENNIFER 

Don't... stop.

 

**Apparently, that was just the beginning.  
** **Jennifer wrapped one of her legs around his neck, and moved her hips like she was riding his tongue.  
** **She started breathing again, and m** **oaning and coming.  
In his mouth.   
  
** **After freeing him from her twitching leg, he fell on the bed beside her, gasping for air.  
** **Jennifer touched his sweaty chest and slid her hand down straight for his cock.**

 

MICHAEL (laughing) 

You're kidding...   
Let me breathe!

 

**But Jennifer wanted him to loose his bearings just like she did.  
** **She wasn't stroking too firm, just enough to get him crazy.  
** **He alternated frantically between biting her shoulder and throwing his head back.**

**Whenever their eyes met, he felt unbearably vulnerable.  
** **She had complete control of him right now, and enjoyed it.  
  
** **He wanted to fuck her so badly... Ravish her.  
** **She wouldn't stop, but wouldn't let him finish either.**

**She wanted him to fight back.**

  **Michael took her active hand from his cock and climbed on top of her.  
** **His cock could feel her wet groin, and playfully threatened to push into her.**

**She was about to wrap her devouring legs around his body when he whispered into her ear:**

 

MICHAEL 

Turn around...

 

**A "yes" was implicit in her promptly getting down on all fours.**

**He kneeled behind her and firmly pulled their bodies together, at last inside her.  
** **The first thrusts were long and deep.**

 

JENNIFER 

Tighter...

 

MICHAEL 

What tighter?

 

JENNIFER 

Your grip. On my hips

 

MICHAEL 

Ok. Like this...?

 

JENNIFER 

Yes, but.. tighter!

 

**Michael really clung his fingers to her skin and felt completely in control of the motion of her body.  
She seemed to love it.**

**He thrusted harder and harder, hell bent on turning her inside out.  
**   **Eventually he had** **to slow down a bit in order to get air into his lungs.**

 

MICHAEL (teasing) 

I'm only slowing down to breathe, Jennifer.   
I promise it will be worth it...

 

JENNIFER (laughing)

Take your time...   
This is... also... pretty good...   
But Michael?

 

MICHAEL 

Yes...

 

JENNIFER 

I have another request...

 

MICHAEL 

I bet you do...

 

JENNIFER 

I think you know what...

 

MICHAEL 

I have a few guesses, but I do not wanna miss out on you asking for it...

 

JENNIFER

You're such a scoundrel...   
Just go ahead and do it.   
Just spank me.

 

MICHAEL 

I've never quite done it...   
I wanna see what it's about.

 

JENNIFER 

Oh, I love it... Come on.  
Give it a try.

 

**So he did, a gentle try.  
And he liked it.  
** **A cloud of doubt formed in the back of his mind about it, but he firmly decided to postpone dealing with it.**

 

JENNIFER 

How was it?

 

MICHAEL 

Confusingly arousing.  
And for you?

 

JENNIFER 

Not bad...   
Go ahead, a little bit stronger.

 

**Michael loved it a** **nd she knew it. She could feel his cock pulsating inside her with every slap.  
He** **lost himself and fucked her senseless, until he got dizzy.**

 

MICHAEL 

I need a break...

 

JENNIFER 

By all means.

 

**He collapsed on the bed, drenched in sweat but overly excited.**

 

MICHAEL 

You are a handful.

 

JENNIFER (pretending to be shocked) 

That's because you enjoy licking underwear and spanking.

 

MICHAEL 

Apparently I do.

 

JENNIFER 

I could feel you getting harder...

 

MICHAEL 

But why do we like that?   
I don't know if I want to know...

 

JENNIFER (laughing)

It's ok, Michael. Submissive stuff has been around for a while.  
It's ok to like it like this, you know?

 

MICHAEL 

Good. Because it is bloody mind-boggling.

 

JENNIFER 

For me it's actually... experiencing domination and even pain without the fear factor.  
I can show you some other things... if you want.  
Light stuff, I'm not into anything heavy.

 

MICHAEL 

Interesting... Like what?

 

JENNIFER 

Oh, you wanna know, don't you?

 

MICHAEL 

I'm suddenly  _very_ curious.

 

**She sat on top and engulfed him in.**

 

JENNIFER 

Allow me...

 

MICHAEL (laughing) 

You will not let me rest.

 

JENNIFER 

I'll go slow...

 

MICHAEL 

Ok... that feels very nice actually...

 

JENNIFER 

Yeah...

 

**He rested his hands on her thighs, feeling the blissful coming and going of her hips just in the right rhythm to keep him hard.**

 

MICHAEL 

Show me.

 

JENNIFER 

Well, you're underneath, right?   
That's a good way to start.

 

MICHAEL 

It's really good...

 

JENNIFER 

What I like the most is this.

 

**She covered his mouth for a few seconds.  
** **Michael's heart beat faster.**

 

MICHAEL (a bit shocked) 

I see...   
But rougher, I imagine.   
And for how long?

 

JENNIFER 

Oh, that depends...   
Too creepy?

 

MICHAEL (teasing her) 

I'm not sure. Could you do it again actually?   
Like you would have it.

 

**So she did.  
Covered his mouth tighter and rode him faster as well.   
** **After a few seconds, there it was again, the pulsating cock that could not trick her.  
  
** **She stopped.**

 

JENNIFER 

Well... I'm not even gonna ask. You're hooked.

 

MICHAEL

It's amazing. I never thought I...

 

JENNIFER 

Nobody ever does.

 

MICHAEL 

What you said makes a lot of sense.

I mean, experiencing danger without fear _sounds_ impossible, but it's exactly what it is, isn't it?

 

JENNIFER 

I never had to explain it that much, but yeah.

 

MICHAEL 

Anything else you care to share?

 

JENNIFER 

It's in the details, you know?

Something in the lines of pinning my body down... definitely some hair pulling.

And ahmm... Maybe you'll like this?

 

**Jennifer gently touched Michael's neck and barely chocked him.**

 

MICHAEL 

Oh.

 

JENNIFER 

Yep. But that one creeps me out a bit.   
Guys that are into it seems to love it though.

 

MICHAEL 

Let's have it then.

 

JENNIFER 

Yeah? Ok.

 

**This time she really gave it to him for longer.  
He almost came again.  
  
Now she exhausted herself.  
** **After stopping, she collapsed on the bed beside him.**

 

MICHAEL 

Yep, I'm with the guys on this one, don't ask me why.

 

**Michael pulled her close and they kissed aggressively.  
** **Their mutual desire was to put all that knowledge to good use.  
  
** **So she turned around again and laid on her stomach.**  
He pinned her body down and laid on top of her as he penetrated.

 

MICHAEL (whispering into her ear) 

Forgive me if I'm too gentle as a rough dominator...

 

JENNIFER

 You'll be surprised...

 

**He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back to bite her neck.  
** **Doing that felt increasingly arousing...**

**Then he covered her mouth with his hand and she went from wet to drenched, driving him crazy.  
** **There was something very kind in his roughness and she enjoyed it very much.  
  
** **She closed her eyes and moaned.  
** **Michael never thought a muffled moan would make him so hard.  
** **He just gave into it and fucked her senseless.**  

 

**And when came.  
He couldn't control it and let go of her mouth.   
It was long and rough.   
  
** **Afterwards, they collapsed on the bed together, starring at the ceiling.**


	8. Chapter 8

**MANY YEARS LATER**

 

MICHAEL

I never thought I'd see you again.

 

JENNIFER

Me neither.  
I mean, except I did.

 

MICHAEL

You did?  
Oh, of course. The movies and the tv...

 

JENNIFER

Yes, of course.  
But no... I actually _went_ to see you.  
At the Hollywood Bowl?

 

MICHAEL

You did? That's great.  
Why didn't you...

 

JENNIFER

No, I just went there to watch it, really.  
I wasn't expecting to... I mean, you didn't...

 

MICHAEL

I know, I...

 

JENNIFER

No, it's fine, really. Completely fine.  
I never looked for you either.  
We never said we would, so...

 

MICHAEL

Yeah, I thought the same.

 

JENNIFER

It really wasn't of those things.  
I mean... why ruin it, right?

 

MICHAEL

To be fair, that was it. The peak of my free love adventures.  
Was also the only time.

 

JENNIFER

Yeah well... you really grabbed life by the horns on that one.

 

MICHAEL

A lot of things fell into place after that.

 

JENNIFER

You _can_ look at me in the eyes, you know?

 

MICHAEL

Good, you're still in there. Blunt as ever.  
I was running out of cordiality.

 

JENNIFER

Don't tell me you've gotten _shyer_  over the years?

 

MICHAEL

It's really hard to measure next to you.  
Suddenly I feel 30 again and in need of alcohol.

 

 

**Jennifer laughed.**

 

 

MICHAEL

That came out awfully wrong, didn't it?

 

JENNIFER

I didn't know you were 30.

 

MICHAEL

32\. Why?  
How old were you?

 

JENNIFER (pretending to be shocked)

Twenty... three.  
No, four. Yeah, 24.  
What a cliche, Michael.

 

MICHAEL

You scared me.  
You scare me still.

 

JENNIFER

How are you? How's life?

 

MICHAEL

Since you asked...

 

JENNIFER

What? Is there something wrong?

 

MICHAEL

No, no, it's ok, life is great.  
I was gonna ask if you wanted to go somewhere we can sit.  
We're just standing here. Unless you're busy.

 

JENNIFER

Oh. I would love that, yeah.

 

MICHAEL

Bit early for alcohol. Maybe tea?

 

JENNIFER

Perfect.

 

MICHAEL

So you're not busy? I don't want to...

 

JENNIFER

I would love to sit and talk and have tea with you, Michael.

 

MICHAEL

Fabulous.

 

JENNIFER

Except I'll have coffee.

 

 

 **They walked side by side for a few blocks.**  
**Jennifer looked amazed to run into Michael, almost hypnotized.**  
**But she didn't seem to mind being visibly stunned.**

 **Michael took a little more time to let go and fully express how positively surprised he was to see her.**  
**Maybe he had to see her reaction before displaying his.**  
**And Jennifer knew, just like before, she would have to make Michael feel comfortable or it wouldn't happen at all.**

 **Upon arriving in a small cafe, they both headed for a quiet table at the corner, relieved that a long conversation seemed to be the intention in both minds.**  
**After all, who knows when they would see each other again?**

 

 

MICHAEL

So...

 

JENNIFER

Life?

 

MICHAEL

I'm sorry?

 

JENNIFER

Earlier I asked you how have you been and you were telling me all the stuff you've been doing.

 

MICHAEL

I suppose now it's your turn.

 

JENNIFER

I've been teaching kids at this school... you'll never guess what.

 

MICHAEL

Well, you can certainly teach anyone anything, but I'm gonna start with acting, maybe.

 

JENNIFER

Close.

 

MICHAEL

Writing?

 

JENNIFER

Music.

 

MICHAEL

Wouldn't have been my next guess.  
I didn't know you knew music.  
Notes, scales, instruments, things like that?

 

JENNIFER

Exactly like that.  
I'm a mean piano player.

 

MICHAEL

That's incredible.

 

JENNIFER

It's also... the school my son attends.

 

MICHAEL

You have a son?

 

JENNIFER

Don't worry, he's three.

 

MICHAEL (laughing nervously)

I wasn't... I didn't...

 

JENNIFER (laughing for real)

Yeah, but you wouldn't believe how many people I've slept with just ask me straight away how old he is.  
Trust me, it's better if I just clear the air.

 

MICHAEL

Do you live here in the US?

 

JENNIFER

Yeah, and it's just me and him.

 

MICHAEL

Did something bad happen? 

 

JENNIFER

Why?

 

MICHAEL

I meant with your kid's father.

 

JENNIFER

Oh, no, no.  
We were barely ever together.  
But we do raise him together, in a friendly way.

 

MICHAEL

Good.

 

JENNIFER

How was the rest of the seventies for you?

 

MICHAEL

Completely insane.

 

JENNIFER

Taking a break soon?

 

MICHAEL

Oh yes, from a lot of things.  
But just so I can start other insane... stuff.

 

JENNIFER

I _loved_ the other movies.

 

MICHAEL

Thank you.

 

JENNIFER

I mean, how wouldn't I?  
Every time you came up I got to tell myself I'd had sex with you.

 

**Michael choked on his tea.**

 

JENNIFER

Oh my god, I shouldn't have said that!  
I'm sorry.

 

MICHAEL

No, it's ok. I...  
I did miss this... You...  
Your...

 

JENNIFER

I get it.

 

MICHAEL

We barely spent time together, but it was a relationship of some sort.  
And I swear, sometimes, when I hear a huge load of conservative crap from someone, I actually think of you...

 

JENNIFER (embarrassed)

Oh lord...

 

MICHAEL (laughing)

... and I think "Wow, Jennifer would have killed this conversation in two sentences.  
And then she would be banished from this party."

 

JENNIFER

That's a fondly way to remember me, "that liberal bitch".

 

MICHAEL

Absolutely not...

 

JENNIFER

I'm kidding, I'm kidding!  
I loved it.  
And I'll take it.

 

MICHAEL (embarrassed)

I've said quite a lot...  
And you? In what fondly way do you remember me?

 

JENNIFER

Are you kidding me?

 

MICHAEL

I don't think so.

 

JENNIFER

You're one of the coolest guys in the UK.

 

MICHAEL

My children would beg to differ.

 

JENNIFER

You debated a bishop on television because you made a cult comedy that mocks religion.  
That's exactly the type of thing liberal bitches go for.  
Trust me, you're cool.

 

MICHAEL (laughing)

Other than that?

 

JENNIFER

I know... you want to know about that night...  
Not what I make of your career.

 

MICHAEL

Yeah...

 

JENNIFER

You wanna know that loved it.  
That it was indeed very special.  
That when I think of it, it warms all my heart.  
That sort of thing.

 

**Jennifer touched Michael's shoulder in a casual gesturing way but was taken aback when he slowly took her hand to his face and held it there for a lot of seconds, with his eyes closed, like he was breathing in the memory directly from her touch.  
They stood like that in silence for a while.**

 

MICHAEL

Being with you did nothing but good in my life.  
I loved it.

 

JENNIFER

Me too.  
I really loved it.


End file.
